


I'll Show You What I'm Worth

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Badass Tina standing up to Percival Graves.





	I'll Show You What I'm Worth

"You're always turning up where you're least wanted", Percival Graves' words echoed in Tina's mind. 

She had gotten demoted from being an Auror because she was helping. She would prove what she could do and get her job back. She was determined.

But then there was also the issue of Newt Scamander, who had just arrived in New York, with a case full of beasts. Oh well, he would have to wait. 

The second she got home, she sat down at her desk, ready to work. Her plan was to document all the magical occurrences which had taken place in America in the last decade. All of the occurrences that had been witnessed by No-Majs. Including the ones which had somehow slipped under the radar of MACUSA.

Soon she was buried under a mountain of paper, feverishly working into the night, never stopping for food. The quiet flutter of pages and the scratch of pens across paper. 

But then something beautiful happened. Newt, who had been staying in her apartment while he was investigated, began to place cups of tea on her desk, plates of dinner, the occasional dessert. When she began to notice, she looked up at him. 

"You need to eat something. It's the least I could do for your hospitality." There was concern in his voice, although he didn't meet her eyes. Maybe there was hope of them being friends. 

They went on like this for two weeks, Queenie checking on her every now and then too. Soon Tina was ready to present her case.

She marched right into Percival Grave's office, ready to show him what she was worth.


End file.
